Black Thunder: State of War
by Romulan-7
Summary: Black Thunder. An elite military organization, which also happened to be secret on the planet called Earth. Until that leak came around. Right when I found out that the Nazhkans were responsible for the loss of my ships, too. This'll be... interesting.


**Copyright** – Romulans (Race), Ruanek, _D'deridex – class Warbird Copyright 1997 Paramount Pictures.  Rogue Squadron, Gavin Darklighter, Asyr Sei'lar, Borsk Fey'lya, Coruscant Copyright 1996 Lucasfilm Ltd.  All other characters, places, and vehicles Copyright 2003 Romulan_7_

**Author's Notes **– I updated. Leave me the fuck alone.

                                                                   -Romulan

**Black Thunder: State of ****War******

Dramatis Personae

**_Red Dawn Squadron (Thunder Group)_**

**General Jay Caiola**, Human Male (Thunder One) – Black Thunder Commander in Chief, Red Dawn CO, BTCC/MT CO**__**

**General Nate "Hexx" Hendrickson**, Human Male (Thunder Two) – Red Dawn Squadron XO, Ex-Mercenary, Black Thunder XO

**Colonel Remus**, Romulan Male (Thunder Three) – Red Dawn pilot, former CO of UCLW/MT, son of Ruanek

**Lieutenant Colonel (BT) / Commander (UCLW-N, Fmr.) Kanis Wolvidae**, Lupian Female (Thunder Four) – Red Dawn pilot, ex-UCLW pilot

**Colonel (BT) / Captain (UCLW-N, Fmr.) Nelroth Wolvidae**, Lupian Male (Thunder Five) – Red Dawn pilot, ex-UCLW Fang pilot

**Colonel (BT) / Captain (UCLW-N, Fmr.)**** Etwas Elessedil, Elven Male (Thunder Six) – Red Dawn pilot, ex-UCLW Fang pilot**

**Major (BT) / Lieutenant Commander (UCLW-N, Fmr.)**** Aina Elessedil, Elven Female (Thunder Seven) – Red Dawn pilot, ex-UCLW Fang pilot**

**Colonel (BT) / Captian (NRSC, Fmr.)**** Asyr Sei'lar, Bothan Female (Thunder Eight) – Red Dawn pilot, Ex-Rogue Squadron pilot**

**Colonel (BT) / Captian (NRSC, Fmr.)**** Gavin Darklighter, Human Male (Thunder Nine) – Red Dawn pilot, Ex-Rogue Squadron pilot**

**Lieutenant Colonel (BT) / Lek-Tal (Commander) (NNSF, Fmr.)**** Nilayal Kelnar**, Nazhkan Male (Thunder Ten) – Red Dawn pilot, Ex-Nazhka Notayr Special Forces pilot / sniper

**2nd Lieutenant Atalya Silva**, Lupian Female (Thunder Eleven) – Red Dawn pilot

**Colonel Auktaf Jakiyl "AJ"**, Nazhkan Male (Thunder Twelve) – Red Dawn pilot,  Nazhkan gurellia leader / freedom fighter (Fmr.)

**Lieutenant Colonel (BT) / Commander (UCLW-N, Fmr.)**** Ctal Leknl, Lupian Male (Thunder Null) – ex- PA Spaceport Controller, ex- UCLW Fang pilot, husband of **

Ynleal, father of Tyusel, Red Dawn ops officer

**_Black Thunder_**

**Brigadier General Ruanek**, Romulan Male – Captain of the IWS _Romulus__, ex-Red Dawn Squadron Pilot_

**_UCLW/N_**

**Lieutenant Commander Anith Wolvidae**, Lupian Male – UCLW/N pilot

**Rear Admiral Akela Wolvidae**, Lupian Male – Father of Kanis, Anith, and Nelroth, UCLW – BT liason

**_Rogue Squadron_**

**General Wedge Antilles**, Human Male (Rogue One)

**Colonel Tycho Celchu**, Human Male (Rogue Two)

**Lyyr**** Zatoq, Quarren Female (Rogue Three)**

**Major Derek "Hobbie" Klivan**, Human Male (Rogue Four)

**Major Wes Janson**, Human Male (Rogue Five)

**Lieutenant Myn Donos**, Human Male (Rogue Seven)

**Lieutenant Klee Jeen Slee**, Issori Male (Rogue Eight)

**Captian**** Corran Horn, Human Male (Rogue Nine)**

**Lieutenant Ooryl Qrygg**, Gand Male (Rogue Ten)

**Lieutenant Inyri Forge**, Human Female (Rogue Twelve)

**Lieutenant Narawa Ven**, Twi'lek Male (Rogue Null)

**_Civilians_**

**Nellrya**** Wolvidae, Lupian Female – Wife of Akela, Mother of Kanis, Anith, and Nelroth**

**Ynleal**** Leknl, Lupian Female – Wife of Ctal, mother of Tyusel**

**Tyusel**** Leknl, Lupian Male – Infant son of Ctal and Ynleal**

**Borsk**** Fey'lya,**** Bothan Male – New Republic Ambassador to UCLW council**

**_Mercenaries_**

**"Blade"**, Human Female – Mercenary TSF/B Wasp Pilot 

**Prologue**

Bridge, ISW _Romulus_, high geostationary orbit over San Diego, California, United States, Terra, Sol System

5 January 2017, 1500ST (0100Z)

Ruanek was the captain of the Black Thunder Flagship ISW _Romulus, an ex-Romulan __D'Deridex-class Warbird, and he was getting seriously bored.  There had been no terrorist activity for months, and for over a month there had not even been any pirate activity.  He was beginning to suspect that something was up._

"Captain…"             

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have picked up a distress call."

"On screen"

        The distress call appeared on the main computer screen, but the sender was anything but what the captain had expected.  Even when he was still out patrolling, he had never seen such as this.  The picture that appeared was of a humanoid wolf female.

          "This is Commander Kanis Wolvidae of the LWS _Starfang_.  We were ambushed, and the rest of my squadron was destroyed with the _Starfang_.  My fighter is heavily damaged and life support may not last much longer."

          "Science officer, where is she?"

          "Heading towards us, Sir.  However, we cannot power up the tractor beams in time."

          "Point of impact on Terra?"

          "Somewhere on the west coast of the United States… okay, the computer says San Diego, California, Tierrasanta subdivision.

          "Aw, shit.  Radio the surface.  This is going to be big."

**One**

CO's Quarters, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

That same time

_ "CO to Hangar 7, repeat CO to Hangar 7"_

          "All right, I'm coming. Damn, just another day as the CO of one of the biggest CT organizations in the world that I can't tell anyone about.  Fun.  I wonder what the hell is so important?"  Little did I know what was in store for me.

Hangar 7, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

5 January 2017, 1530ST (0130Z)

There was a fighter of a type I had never seen before in the hangar.  It was a flat black color, and it was basically a half pyramid shape but near the end of the wing the shape was interrupted by an engine nacelle on each side.  I saw some medics carrying a stretcher away from the fighter, but I did not get a clear view of the occupant.

          "Whose ship detected it?" I asked flight control

          The answer came back as "Admiral Ruanek's IWS _Romulus._

"Very well, send a summons to the Admiral."

CO's Quarters, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

5 January 2017, 1900ST (0530Z)

          Ruanek and I were discussing the distress call over dinner.  "So, Ruanek, did the pilot of that… unidentified fighter give put a name?"

          "Yes, as a matter of fact.  Her name was Commander Kanis Wolvidae.  She identified herself as being off of the IWS _Starfang_."

"Was it a audiovisual distress call?"

"Yes." Ruanek answered.

"Well, what did she look like?" 

"Like no race I have ever encountered before, or even heard of.  She was humanoid, but looking very much like one of your wolves."

"Well, very interesting.  Just when we think we know of them all, we get a new race crashing in, and this time it was literal, too, Ruanek."

"Indeed.  Many thought it unconceivable that we missed any systems, including me."

"As did I.  However, it is quite apparent that we were wrong."

Hospital Facility, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

6 January 2017, 1030ST (1030 PT, 1830Z)

                   I had spent the night in a hospital room for one of the only occasions that did not have me hospitalized, and that was waiting for the newcomer to come to.  Apparently, she had had pretty serious injuries, so the medics took her straight from her fighter to the hospital and operating room.  After several hours, the operation was done and the medics were praising whatever deity they happened to believe in that the physiology of… whatever she was similar to a typical human's.  A doctor had said earlier when he came in to check on her that she seemed to be merely sleeping rather than unconscious, and she now appeared to be waking up.  My attention was drawn back to the fact of what I was doing by a slight sound of rustling.  When I looked back over, she was staring at me.

          _Well, the work begins.  "Okay, good, you're awake.  Welcome back to the land of the living, Commander."_

          She sighed. "Well, I see that my distress call got to someone.  Also, the commander of whatever this is either considers me important enough to send someone to watch over or dangerous enough to send an armed guard.  Am I right?"

          I smiled.  "Actually, it's the first.  I think that you interest him, and I know better than anyone.  After all, I should hope that I know how I feel.  Now am I going to have to call you Commander all day or are you going to settle for something less formal?"

          She seemed somewhat surprised, but answered "Kanis will be fine or even Kani if you want to use nicknames.  Now, what would you be called?"

          "My full name and title is Admiral Anthony John Caiola, but my nickname, Jay, is only nickname in title.  How are you feeling, Kani?"

          She smiled. "Well, crappy, thank you.  And I somehow suspect that you're feeling fine."

          "Yes, actually.  The anesthetics used even here don't tend to provoke a positive reaction in anyone.  You know, you were in the OR for several hours.  The doctors tell me that you're put together quite like a human except for the tail and fur.  If you like, I can see if the doctors would let me take you someplace more comfortable."

          "Yes," she said, "that would be nice."

CO's Quarters, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

6 January 2017, 1100ST (1900Z)

          "So, exactly where _are_ we?" Kani asked.

          "We are in what is, in acronym form, BTCC/SD. Stands for Black Thunder Command Center / San Diego.  And if you wonder, no, if you ask anyone, it isn't real.  Isn't real in the same way that I'm not real.  So, tell me about your race."

          She sighed.  "Well, where to start.  We call ourselves Lupians, and I'm sure you have at least overheard someone compare me to a wolf.  Not a bad comparison, although it is like comparing you to a monkey.  Anything else?"

          "No, not at the moment.  After you heal a bit, I'll show you around some of this.  Mostly what we do now is counter-terrorist work.  Quite boring actually, mostly because that we 'do not exist' and I at least have no desire to help the rest of Earth find out the truth.  That makes us have to restrict ourselves to the technology level of the rest of earth.  Out in the real world, most of what they call 'cutting-edge' is already obsolete or obsolescent here.  Our worst enemy, detection-wise, is the SETI.  Their receivers they use to try to pick up extra-terrestrial transmissions can almost pick up our transmissions.  We also have to worry about satellites.  Someday someone in the government is going to wonder about why it is that they can't use a fairly powerful scan over this territory.  Fact is, we have automatic defenses that you have to transmit a code to in under thirty seconds or you will be fired on by several fairly powerful lasers.  Pretty accurate, too.  Not fun."

          "Interesting.  When we were attacked, my hyperdrive malfunctioned.  So, what planet are we on?  And what system?" She asked

          "We are on Terra, the third planet in the Sol system. Well, I can't think of anything else to say right now.  Anything else you have?"

          "Well, let's see.  How about some of the differences between Humans and Lupians?

          "Sounds good."

          She sighed. "Well, let's start on eyesight first.  We have about the same eyesight in daytime, but at night or in low light conditions my race has slightly better eyesight.  I think that it goes without mentioning that the most striking difference is the Lupian fur and tail.  Lupian fur is somewhere around two inches around most of the body, but there is somewhat of a crest of five-inch fur from where the human hairline is that ends, if you do not have it cut differently, at the base of the tail.  A pretty much irrelevant fact is that that is what I have mine as.  We have much better hearing and smell than the average human, and we can run at about the maximum speed of one of your wolves, about forty-five miles per hour.  Many of the scholars of my race have come up with the theory that we must heal more quickly than most races so we won't miss much when we are healing from one of the occasional times when someone tripped over their feet while running.  Meaning I may be walking around by tomorrow, or, if I'm lucky, later today.  My race is often underestimated in strength because we do not look it.  However, Lupian muscles are denser than most races.  We also are told that we make friends quickly.  That's all I can think of for now."

          "Well, let's see how your stitches are healing."

          "Sounds good."

          She lifted the side of her shirt to expose the side of her stomach, and the stitches from her aforementioned emergency operation, and they actually seemed to be healing pretty well.  It was also a good example of the fast healing of the Lupians.

          "So?  How am I doing?"

          "Well, I may actually get the doctor to clear you for some crutches so we can walk around."

          She looked relieved.  "Well, good, let's go"

          Suddenly, the phone rang.

          "Admiral Caiola speaking."

          "Jay, its Ruanek.  Turn the TV to CNN.  I think you'll find the current program interesting."

          Intrigued, I did what he said.

          _"…and I am bringing you a CNN special report.  The state of __California__ is known for its sun, beaches, and its year-round warm weather.  Now, CNN has learned from a reliable source that, under the southern city of San Diego, lays an expansive command center for the top-secret counter-terrorist organization Black Thunder.  In a special press release, the president stated that he knew, quote, 'absolutely nothing' about the group.  Now our question is, if there is such a thing as this 'Black Thunder', why don't they show themselves?  Why all the secrecy?"_

          In shock, I turned the TV off.  Kani was giving me a worried look, and Ruanek was still on the phone.

          "Well, fearless leader, got anything?"

          "Yes, as a matter of fact.  You back on the _Romulus?_

          "Yes, I am."

          "Good.  Decloak and go low enough that you can clearly be seen from the ground.  And Ruanek?"

          "Yes, Jay?"

          "Search the _Romulus_ for that damn mole!"

          "Well, this should make life a lot more hectic, Kani.  It's going to be interesting, thinking of what in the hell I'm going to do to bust the ass of that leak."

          "So, what else are we going to do?"

          "First of all, Kani, you are going to get well enough to fly.  After that, well, we're probably going to do a little air show.  Going to be quite fun, scaring the hell out of all the US military people with our technology."

CO's Quarters, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

7 January 2017, 0530ST (1330Z)

                It had been quite a long night.  Kani and I had stayed up long into the night talking, and I discovered another Lupian trait.  It seemed that Kani actually became _more awake as the hours slipped by._

          "Well, you're finally awake."

          "Shut up, Kani.  I got less than five hours of sleep last night, and I feel like shit. So lay off."

          "Someone's not happy."

          I laughed.  "Well, wouldn't you be mad if your organization was supposed to be secret, but some dumbass leaked all they knew?"

          "Probably pissed, actually."

          "So I guess you can understand.  Well, it goes without asking that you're fine, so let's go walk around."

          Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the door.

          "Come in."

          "Well, you going to talk each other to death, or we going to do some flying today," Hexx asked "whatever we're going to do, let's go."

          "Damn, Hexx.  Introduce yourself next time.  Kani this in Nate Hendrickson, but his callsign is Hexx.  Hexx, this is Kanis Wolvidae, but _her_ nickname is Kani."

          "Well, uh, nice to meet you, wolf-girl."

          "Um, ok. Likewise."

Red Dawn Flightline, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

7 January 2017, 0700ST (1500Z)

          "So, what are we flying this time?" Hexx asked

          "It was originally called a Messerschmitt Me 410, now called a GHF-410E."

          "Weapons?"

          " Two one-inch lasers and four Railvulcans in the nose, five Railvulcan turrets."

          "Where?"

          "One each in the top, bottom, left, right, and tail of the aircraft."

          "Cool."

          Kani gave him a worried look. "Please, remember which side you're on, Hexx."

          Hexx thought that hysterically funny. "I'll try, wolf-girl.  Besides, I think Jay here has taken a liking to you and I don't feel like getting him pissed."

          "Oh, fuck off, Nate."

          "No thank you."

          "See, and this is when he's _not tired, Kani. Probably would have made some kind of bedsprings noise if he was."_

          "PMS bad for Hexx."

          Everyone cracked up at that. "Oh, _shit Kani!  __That was unexpected."_

          "See, Jay, she's almost as fucked up as I am!" Hexx exclaimed.

          "Well, ok everyone, getting a little more serious…"

          "Aw, damn"

          "Fuck off, Hexx.  As I was going to say, let's go fly."

Aboard GHF-410E Thunder 1, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

7 January 2017, 0730ST (0730 PT, 1530Z)

          "Well, everyone, lets go have a little fun.  Kani, I told you that I wanted to do a little airshow.  Well, this is it.  Lets go scare the shit out of all the bastards at NAS North Island."

          "Fuck yeah! I want to have a little fun."

          "You do this often, Jay?"

          "Well, no, Kani.  Remember, we were supposed to 'not exist'?"

          "Oh, yeah."

Aboard GHF-410E Thunder 1, NAS North Island, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

7 January 2017, 0800ST (1600Z)

          We were done with the airshow and leaving, when I suddenly heard Hexx's voice ring out over the radio.

          "Ok, you bastards, there are seven dirty words.  They are: piss, shit, fuck, cunt, motherfucker, cocksucker, and tits.  Peace out."

          "Damn, Hexx.  The _hell_ was that for?"

          "I wanted to have a little fun."

          "Don't do it again."

CO's Quarters, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

7 January 2017, 2200 ST (0800Z)

          I was sitting on my bed when Kani came in.

          "Hey, what's up, Jay?"

          "Hello, Kanis."

          "Something else bad happen?"

          "Kind of."

          "Well, what?"

          "I was thinking, and I got to wondering something.  You are a Lupian, and I intend to give you every opportunity to go back to where you came from.  I was surprised to find out that it actually made me very upset to think of you leaving.  I think that, somewhere along the way, I got to liking you as more than a friend."  I had never even dreamed of what her response was.

          "Well, that works out well for me, because I believe the feeling is mutual."

CO's Quarters, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

8 January 2017, 0800 ST (1600Z)

          I awoke to the beeping of my intercom.

          "Admiral Caiola here."

          "Sir, we have _another_ incoming fighter … wait, no, _two_ more fighters.  They both seem to be similar to the fighter Commander Wolvidae flew."

          "Very well, I'll be there imminently."

          "Yes, Sir. Signing off."

          The intercom clicked off, and I turned to Kani.

          "Hey, Kani.  Kani, wake up."  

          "Wha … What's up?"

          "We got two more apparent _Fangs incoming."_

          "Woah, shit.  I'm coming, hold up."

Hangar 7, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

8 January 2017, 0830 ST (1630Z)

          Sure enough, they were both _Fangs.  I saw Hexx standing by the one of the fighters, talking to what appeared to be two Romulans._

          "Ah, good, Jay, you're here.  Well, I see wolf-girl recognizes someone."

          Sure enough, Kani was talking happily to the newcomers.  All gave out the impression of old friends meeting each other after each had thought the others dead.

          "Um, Kani, sorry to interrupt this reunion, but who's the guests?"

          "Huh?  Oh, sorry, this is Aina and Etwas Elessedil from my old squadron on the _Starfang."_

          "Well, I see you at least had some Romulans."

          "No, they're Elven."

          "Oh, sorry."

          "It is fine.  Not many of our race have left their forests for the stars.  Many think that we are Romulans."

          "Well, I guess I'm supposed to invite everyone back to my quarters.  Let's go, then."

CO's Quarters, BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

8 January 2017, 0900 ST (1700Z)

          "Well, this is where Kani and I are living for the time being.  Kani has actually done a good job of cleaning up the dirtier parts of the room.  Either of you can ask Hexx how it was before."

          "And let me assure you that you _really don't want to know how it was before." Hexx said._

          "Point taken, I will forget about asking." Etwas said.

          "Good idea.  If it's good enough to not irritate the hell out of Kani's nose, it should be good for two elves."

          "You know, Nate, we may start having a serious space problem with all these people coming in from space."

          "Yes, we will."

          "I think that it is time to enlist the help of my parents."

**Two**

75629 Hooper Ct, Tierrasanta Military Housing, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

8 January 2017, 1600 ST (2400Z)

          "Did you just say that you wanted us to let one of your friends stay here for an indefinite amount of time?"

          "Well, yes."

          "You're joking, right?"

          "Not really."

          "Who is this friend, anyway?"

          "Her name is Kanis Wolvidae."

          "May we meet her?"

          "Uh, sure.  Let me go find her."

75629 Hooper Ct, Tierrasanta Military Housing, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

8 January 2017, 1630 ST (0030Z)

          "Hello? I'm back."

          "Then come in, and bring your friend with you."

          "Ok.  Well, I guess you come in, then, Kani."

          My parents looked to be more than slightly surprised to see what Kanis was.

          "Where will she stay?"

          "I'll let her use my bottom bunk."

          "Okay, well, I guess she can stay for a while."

          I turned to Kani.  "Well, let's go upstairs, then."  So that is what we did.

          "This is where we'll be sleeping.  Hold on, let me put on some music."  I put in my copy of Metallica's Black Album and turned it to _Of Wolf and __Man._

          "Fitting, don't you think?"

          "Sure.  Nice music, too."

          "It's by Metallica, called _Of Wolf And __Man."  I changed the music to __So I Need You by 3 Doors Down.  "And this is fitting for us.  Gonna be interesting.  Literally, children of two worlds."_

          She grinned. "Yes, I agree.  But no one should care how many worlds they're from."

          "True.  Let's go see how Hexx's luck was with his parents"

Hooper Ct, Tierrasanta Military Housing, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

8 January 2017, 1700 ST (0100Z)

          We met Hexx, Etwas, and Aina by Hexx's house.  Hexx and Aina had not been as fortunate as Kani and I.  Hexx did not have a place for Aina or Etwas to stay.

          "So, what now?" Hexx asked. "Where are the elves going to stay?"

          "Well, let's ask them.  So far, I've worked out three possibilities.  They can both stay in one of our quarters back at BTCC/SD, one can stay in each room, or they can go up to the _Romulus.  Well, what do you think?"_

          Etwas wanted to go up to the _Romulus and Aina wanted to stay in Hexx's BTCC/SD Quarters.  Suddenly, someone paged me._

          "Admiral Caiola here." Then I noticed the klaxons in the background. "What's happening?"

          "Sir, we're _under attack._"

          "I'm on my way."

          I clicked off. "_Fuck!_  Everyone, we need to get back to the BTCC ASAP.  They're under attack!"

          Shock registered on all of the faces of the group.  "Well, let's fucking _go, then!" Hexx exclaimed._

          Kani and I ran to our _Fang_ class fighter.  Lifting off, I saw Etwas and Aina in their _Fang, and Hexx in his UF-22/BT._

_Fang_-class fighter Thunder 1, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

8 January 2017, 1730 ST (0130Z)

          On the way to BTCC/SD, I radioed Ruanek.

          "Hey, what's up Jay?"

          "Ruanek, BTCC/SD is under attack.  We need everything you can give out without leaving yourself open."

          "You're kidding."

          "Bullshit I'm kidding.  Send the reinforcements."

BTCC/SD, San Diego, United States, Terra, Sol System

8 January 2017, 1830 ST (0230Z)

          We landed just outside of the entrance to BTCC/SD that had been blasted open.  Hexx handed out laser rifles and extra Xenon/Power cartridges.

          "Ok, everyone, load up.  Be careful where you shoot, there should already be some of Ruanek's marines in here."

          The moment I stepped in the door, a burst from a laser cannon zipped past my head.  "Holy shit!  They have lasers!"  I fired back the way the laser came from, and was rewarded with a groan.

          "Who gave 'em their toys, I wonder?" said Hexx.

          "Doesn't matter at the moment, right now we just need to clear them out from here."  We walked deeper into the facility, and before long we came to a place where the rest of the intruders were battling with the rest of Ruanek's marines.  My group of Red Dawn pilots closed on the intruders and either shot or captured them in the crossfire.

          "Well, Jay, this was unfortunate." a voice behind me said.

          I turned around. "Ruanek!  I told you _not to leave the __Romulus open to attack!"_

          "Relax," he said, "my first officer is actually quite good.  So, I see we have some new members."

          "Yes.  This is Aina and Etwas, both Elves."

          "Ah.  Nice to meet you both."

          "The same." Aina replied.

          "What she said."

Briefing Room, ISW _Romulus_, high geostationary orbit over San Diego, California, United States, Terra, Sol System

9 January 2017, 1200 ST (2000Z)

          "We'll fly to our San Diego base in a couple of GF-262E fighters.  From there, we'll escort two UC-17Cs carrying the command staff, and two more UC-17Cs carrying Hexx's mortorcycle and UF-22A, Kanis' and my assault hovercraft and _Fang_, and lastly Etwas' and Aina's _Fangs to our Mariana Trench base, BTCC/MT.  That will be our new base of ops. Any questions?  No? Then let's fly."_

GF-262E Thunder 1, Fighterbay 1, ISW _Romulus, high geostationary orbit over San Diego, California, United States, Terra, Sol System_

9 January 2017, 1215 ST (2015Z)

          "Flight Control, requesting takeoff clearance."

          "Clearance granted," Ruanek radioed back "be careful."

          "Thanks.  Listen for my signal, Ruanek."  I switched back to the squadron frequency.  "Ok, everyone, I go out first. Hexx follows me, Kani follows him, Etwas follows her, and Aina follows him.  Let's go!"  I powered up my engines and taxied to so that I was facing the opening in the hangar.  I shoved my throttle to full power and shot out into the stars.  "Check in as you clear the ship."

          "Two clear."

          "Three clear."

          "Four clear."

          "Five clear."

          "Feels nice to see the stars again," Kani said "imagine, me a section leader on the _Starfang and I had almost forgotten how beautiful the stars are.  Times really have changed."_

          "I agree, Kani." I answered. "If someone had tried to tell me that I would be in love with a wolf-girl, I would have told them that they were crazy."

          "Well, I was wondering when one of you would confess to all of us," Aina said, "it was plain as day _before Kani told me.  I would be surprised if no one else noticed."_

          "Does any of it have to do with smells, Aina?" I asked.

          "Some, actually." Aina replied, "Living with her, you get to notice that there's a certain _scent_ that she emits when she's happy.  There's another one for when she likes some-one or –thing.  She's been emitting 'happy' at least since I arrived and 'like' while she's around you, Jay.  Etwas, at least, must have noticed.  Humans may not be able to smell them."

          "Yes, I had noticed," Etwas said, "although I didn't know what the smells were."

          "Well, interesting.  Now I can go around screaming that I learned something.  Let's tune the 2nd radio to a San Diego station until we need it. Any requests?"

          "How about 105.3?" Kani said.

          No one else had any suggestions, so I said "105.3 it is."  I turned the radio, and I heard Ozzy's_ Over the Mountain_       

          _"Over the mountain,_

_          "Take me across the sky,_

_          "Something in my vision,_

_          "Something deep inside,_

_          "Oh, when I wandered,_

_          "Where'd you think I wandered to?"_

In Air, San Diego, California, United States, Terra, Sol System

9 January 2017, 1245 ST (2045Z)

        We were coming in on the BTCC/SD runway.  "Flight Control, requesting landing clearance."

          "Authenticate Alfa-Romeo."

          "Delta-Juliet." 

          "Chearance granted, sir.  Welcome back."

          I switched over to the squadron frequency.  "Ok, we have clearance. We go in opposite order from how we launched," I said, "Meaning Aina, Etwas, Kani, Hexx, then me.  Aina, go!"

Flightline, Underground Command Center, San Diego, California, United States, Terra, Sol System

9 January 2017, 1300 ST (0100Z)

          My first action was to radio Ops.  "This is Admiral Caiola.  Move the command staff to the flightline, load them and Admiral Hendrickson's motorcycle, Commander Wolvidae's and my assault hovercraft, and the _Fang_s.  Caiola out."  Then I radioed the _Romulus__. "Ruanek, this is Jay. Cloak, then move into position over BTCC/MT_

Flightline, Underground Command Center, San Diego, California, United States, Sol System

9 January 2017, 1400 ST (0200Z)

          "Ok, everyone, for those who don't know, we are flying to the Mariana Trench.  We are going to run BT from there.  Let's go."  Control frequency. "Requesting takeoff clearance."

          "Granted.  Good luck, sir."

          Group frequency. "Ok, Red Dawn goes first, Ops birds second, Equipment third.  Check in as you clear."  Squadron frequency.  "Ok, we all know the drill.  Light off engines."  I taxied and took off.

          "Escort Two clear."

          "Escort Three clear."

          "Escort Four clear."

          "Escort Five clear.

          "Escort clear."

          "Ops One clear."

          "Ops Two clear."

          "Ops clear."

          "Equipment One clear."

          "Equipment Two clear."

          "Equipment clear."

          "All clear.  Let's go!"

**Three**

Mariana Trench, Pacific Ocean, Terra, Sol System

9 January 2017, 1900 ST (0500Z) (Local = ST + 18)

          My GF-262E entered the water with a jolt.  It seemed strange to be flying about underwater.  Then again, that _was what the E was for.  Otherwise, it looked much like a ME-262, not counting the red paint job, BT insignia, four extra engines, and nose bulges for the Railvulcans.  Much more different than it looked, though._

          "Woah, never done this before!" Kani exclaimed.

          "Yeah, kind of strange your first time," I said, "scared the shit out of me _my_ first time.  I was still used to flying in air.  When I went to enter, I kept thinking 'Holy shit I'm going to die!' over and over, 100 miles an hour. More like 'holyshitimgoingtodie holyshitimgoingtodie holyshitimgoingtodie.'  Not fun."

          Kani thought all this hilarious.  "All seems kind of stupid now, huh?"

          "Yup.  I look back, and I almost think 'What the fuck was I so scared about?'"  Then I saw our destination.  I switched back onto the group frequency.  "Well, everybody, there it is.  BTCC/MT."   I switched onto the BTCC/MT Hangar Control frequency.  "This is Lightning flight, requesting landing clearance."

          The answer was "Clearance granted and welcome, Admiral Caiola."

          I jumped.  "Damn, Remus!  Good to see you!  Didn't know you were stationed here!"

          "Good to see you too, Jay.  I see you've added some members since my dad left for his command."

          "Yeah.  We now have five members, as you can see.  The new ones are Commander Kanis Wolvidae, Captain Etwas Elessedil, and Lieutenant Commander Aina Elessedil."

          "Don't recognize the species from the names. What are they?"

          "Kani is Lupian, Aina and Etwas are Elves."

          "Lupian?"

          "Wolf-person.  You'll see when we land.  See you then."  I switched off to the squadron frequency.  "Well, I'm in a good mood now.  For those of you who don't know, that was Ruanek's son.  Another friend."  I switched over to the group frequency.  "Ok, landing order.  Ops first, Equipment second, Escort third.  Ops, go!"

_Flightline__, BTCC/MT, Mariana Trench, __Pacific Ocean_, Terra, 1515P __1/09/17____

          Remus met us on the flightline.  "Well, haven't seen you in a while, Remus.   What do _you_ do here?"

          "Well," he said, "I used to command BTCC/MT, but I guess you'll be doing that now."

          "Unfortunately.  Got anything else to do?"

          "Actually, I was thinking of seeing if you would let me back into Red Dawn."

          "Sounds good.  We may actually soon be in a state of war.  Good pilots can get hard to come by.  Good to have you back, Remus."  Just then, the rest of Red Dawn walked over.  "Well, Remus, here they are.  You know Hexx, the two elves are Lieutenants Aina and Etwas Elessedil, and the wolf is Kani Wolvidae. 

          "Hello, everyone."

          "Good to see ya, Remus!" Hexx exclaimed.

          "Hello." the two elves replied at once.

          "Hi." Kani said

          "Ok, well, let's go somewhere more comfortable."

_CO's Quarters, BTCC/MT, Mariana Trench, Pacific Ocean, Terra, 1530P _1/09/17____

          We drove to BTCC/MT in our personal vehicles.  Hexx and Remus used thier motorcycles and Kani, the Elessedils, and I used the assault hovercraft.

          When you first enter the CO's Quarters in an underwater base, the most striking thing is how much _bigger_ it is than a land base.  One of the philosophies behind underwater base construction is that, since there is no town or city nearby, the base needs to be a town in itself.  Therefore, quarters and such need to be bigger.

          "Wow," Kani exclaimed, "much bigger than BTCC/SD."

          "Yes, the base in general is bigger.  Also, you need a C, D, or E model vehicle to get around outside of the base.  So we'll convert the _Fang_s to LAF-1E standard and Hexx's UF-22A to a UF-22E.  Gonna want all the aircraft here to either D or E standard eventually."

          "What's all this A, B, C, D, and E stuff, anyway?" Aina asked.

          "A is the standard atmospheric model, B is the space model, C is Aquatic, D is Advanced, E is Elite." I said. "B-Models can operate in atmosphere and in space, C-Models can operate in atmosphere and underwater, D-Models and E-Models can operate in all three.  E-Models usually have more advanced technology than the others.  Red Dawn E-Models are also used as technology demonstrators and testbeds.  When Ruanek was in Red Dawn we ran the tests on the Railvulcans.  Standard 'tech now."

          "What are we testing now?" Etwas asked.

          "Mostly new control surfaces, sometimes new engines.  Using the 262s can be very deceptive because of the fact that it looks like either a terran World War II vintage jet fighter, or a replica.  Well, kind of.  The extra engines screw it up.  And the Railvulcans. And the red paint job with the BT insignia.  Only works from a distance.  Well, sometimes."

          "Oh. What do you do about those who see them?"  He inquired.

          "On terra we have a kind-of myth about an organization called the Men in Black." I grinned. "I _swear_ they aren't mine.  Well, most of them."

          "I really don't care who you believe," Remus said, "but _I_ swear he's lying through his fucking teeth.  Creatively, of course."

          I broke out laughing. "_Shut up, Remus!  No one's supposed to know." _

          "Hold on, I need to educate the new ones." He replied.

_CO's Quarters, BTCC/MT, Mariana Trench, Pacific Ocean, Terra, 1500P _1/10/17____

          "Well, Kani, sorry you didn't get to see more of earth before we had to go here."

          "I think you can figure out that there's only one part of earth that I _really_ care about." She smiled.

          The moment was shattered by my radio playing a tone to say that it was being signaled.  "Aw, shit, Kani."  I picked up the radio. "Admiral Caiola here."

          "Sir, incoming _Fang group.  Single-seat versions.  Broadcasting as off the LWS __Moonhowl.  Requesting permission to enter water and dock at BTCC/MT."_

          "_Grant the permission_.  We need more info on Lupian status.  Caiola out."  Kani had a strange look on her face. "Kani.  Hey, Kani. Kani!" She turned to look at me "Thinking about something, wolf-girl?"

          "I have relatives on the _Moonhowl.  Direct family, in fact.  Fighter pilots, same as me."_

          "Well, that's another reason for you to be on the reception committee.  Other than you're a member of Red Dawn, you're Lupian, and you're the sole representative of your race on earth, other than some of those crews." I keyed my radio. "Attention all Red Dawn pilots,  report to the flightline to receive Lupian fighters.  Repeat, Red Dawn report to the flightline."

_Flightline__, BTCC/MT, Mariana Trench, __Pacific Ocean_, Terra, 1515P __1/10/17____

          The _Fang-Q_ crews consisted of two Lupians and a _Human.  On seeing them, both Kani and the Elessedils did much the same thing: broke out into a run to one of the people there, while Hexx, Remus, and I just walked over.  When I got over to the group, both the Elves and the Lupians were talking in a language that I couldn't quite make out.  I guess it was Lupid, but I wasn't sure.  "So, who're the newcomers, everyone?"_

          Kani briefly stopped her conversation.  "This is Anith and Nelroth Wolvidae.  The direct family members I was talking about.  The human over there is a merc by the name of 'Blade'."

           "Well, we should go back to the Red Dawn housing/recreation/ops facility.  It's a much better place to hold a conversation, and … more secure."

          All of the newcomers looked puzzled, but Nelroth Wolvidae replied, "Lead the way."

_CO's Quarters, BTCC/MT, Mariana Trench, Pacific Ocean, Terra, 1545P _1/10/17____

          When we had all found seats in my quarters, I started talking.  "Welcome, pilots of the Lupian warship LWS _Moonhowl_.  You seem to know most of us, but there are three you don't know.  My name is Grand Admiral Anthony Caiola, but damn near everyone calls me Jay.  The Human on my right side is Rear Admiral Nate Hendrickson, but he goes by Admiral Hexx or just Hexx.  He is the second-in-command of the Red Dawn Squadron  And lastly, the Romulan on my left is Colonel Remus.  He was, until recently, the commander of our base here, BTCC/MT.  His father, Rear Admiral Ruanek, captians the ISW _Romulus_, the Black Thunder warship that challenged you when you were on an approach vector to our little base."

          "I am sorry," I continued, "For any inconveniences our heightened security measures have caused, but once we had to move here from BTCC/SD, we wanted to make sure that no attack mission would be quite so damaging."  I broke out into a smile.   "Well, that about carries out the required formalities.  Kani, Aina, Etwas, you can sit with either your friends/family or with the squadron.  Well, LN pilots, I guess it's time to introduce yourselves."

          Nelroth spoke first.  "Well, I'm Nelroth Wolvidae.  My nickname is Nel.  My younger brother is Anith Wolvidae, and we've about given up trying to get him a nickname."

          Edain Ohmsford spoke next.  "I am Edain Ohmsford, and this is "Blade".  _I_ doubt she has bothered telling anyone her real name."

          Nice to meet you all," I replied, "And welcome to the main command base of Black Thunder." I turned to my squadron. "Well, this should be fun for you all.  Have some fun, take the rest of the week off, except for scrambles.  Go do something."  Everyone left at that, except for Kani and Nelroth.  "What's up, Kani?"

          "I wanted you to meet Nel.  I think that you and he will get along well."

          "Well, um, hello, Nel."

          "Hello, Jay.  I heard from my sister that you two get along well."

          "Honestly, I think she understated that, Nel.  Well, let's turn some music on."  I put in _Toxicity by System of a Down, and turned it to Chop Suey.  Almost immediately Nelroth's eyes lit up.  "God, Kani," I exclaimed, "Do you people have a racial attraction to this shit?"_

          "It appears so."

          "Then this will be a long night."

_CO's Quarters, BTCC/MT, Mariana Trench, Pacific Ocean, Terra, 0700P _1/11/17____

          "I need to stop doing this.  Every time I get to talking to a new Lupian, I stay up late, wake up early, and feel like shit."

          "Good luck, Jay." Kani replied.

          "Thanks for the support."  Then I looked around.  Everyone except for Remus had left.  I also noticed that sometime during the night Ruanek had flown down form the _Romulus.  "Where'd everyone go?"_

          Remus spoke up.  "They went out for a walk about two hours ago.  Said they'd be out at the rec/fitness/wepons complex."

          "Mmph.  Let me get ready and we can go."

_R/F/W Complex, BTCC/MT, Mariana Trench, __Pacific Ocean__, Terra, 0730P __1/11/17___

          I stepped out of my assault hovercraft onto the grass of the R/F/W Complex.  The complex is almost completely in the open air, save for the weapons armory.  When I saw the rest of Red Dawn with the visitors, I walked over and used the opportunity to use some Lupid that Kani had taught me.  "_Khol.  Hello, everyone."  Everyone except Kani, Nel, and Blade looked surprised.  Kani and Nel were smiling widely, and as usual Blade was indifferent._

          "_Khol_, Jay.  I see that you remembered the small amount my sister has taught you of her native language."

          "I learned it under hypnosis.  We have a piece of equipment here that can either copy knowledge from one person's head or insert knowledge into one's head."  I grimaced.  "Makes you _real tired though."  Nel just laughed._

          "You have a pretty nice complex here.  Lots of space to run about in.  Or practice your marksmanship.  Or, even hand to hand combat."

          "Ok, Nel, but I need to talk to you in the CC." I turned to Kani. "You get Hexx and come back over to the hovercraft." 

          "What's up, Jay?"  Hexx asked.

          "We're going back to the CC.  I want to have some info on whoever the Lupians are fighting, and I also want to know if they are who's been destroying our ships.  Have Ruanek or Remus get your cycle."

_Red Dawn CC, BTCC/MT, Mariana Trench, __Pacific Ocean__, Terra, 0745P __1/11/17___

          "So, what do they call themselves?"

          "Their name is the Nazhka Notayr.  They are an alliance of terrorist groups.  Their activities are, terrorism (obviously), sedition, funding," Nel gave me a serious look.  "And arms smuggling."

          "Ok.  Nel, how do you think your government will react if a group with representatives of about a dozen species were to show up with three pilots thought dead asking for an alliance?"

          "I think it'd surprise the hell out of them."

**Four**

_ISW Romulus__, On approach to Lupia, Shinaell System, 1200P _1/15/17____

          Blade had elected to leave the service of the Lupian Navy, and the _Romulus_ was closing on Lupia.

          "Pashk Ayar Spaceport Control, this is the Black Thunder warship ISW _Romulus out of Terra, Sol system requesting permission to land ten fighters."_

          "This is Pashk Ayar, and you have got to be kidding me.  You're probably Nazhka Notayr, anyway."

          _Jesus._ "Comm, give me visual."  The image of a male Lupian with nearly snow white fur flared to life on the monitor.  "First of all, where would the Nazkha Notayr get a ship like this?  Second, if I was Notayr, wouldn't I already have blown you to hell and gone?  Third, have you ever heard of a hairless fucking ape in Notayr service?"

          "Look, sir, I don't know who you think you are…"

          I cut him off.  "I am Grand Admiral Jay Caiola.  The two men standing beside me are Rear Admirals Nate Hendrickson and Ruanek.  Ruanek is the master of this ship.  And would I be incorrect in assming that you have heard of the Elessedils and the Wolvidaes?"  Shock registered on his face.  "If I were you, I would rephrase that question and ask, 'Who do _I think __I am?'"_

          "I will contact my superiors for advice.  Pashk Ayar out."

          The screen went blank.  I turned to Kani.  "Well, that certainly got more of a reaction than I expected."

          "I know him personally.  His name is Ctal Leknl.  His immediate superior is my father, Akela Wolvidae."

          The comm officer called for my attention.  "Sir, Pashk Ayar is hailing again."

          "Put him up."  The picture of Ctal appeared again.  "I am sorry for the delay.  My superiors have directed me to let you have pads 1/1 through 3/2."

          "Thank you, and I am sorry for any offense."

          "No offense was taken.  If you wondered, my name is Commander Ctal Leknl.  If you did not, then you can forget."

          "Thank you, Ctal."  Then Kani stepped in.

          "Ctal, what of my father?"

          "It is nice to see you again, friend.   Your father will be waiting for you inside the spaceport terminal, along with pointy-ears."

          "When do you get off of duty?"

          "In about two hours."

          "I'll call you at 1400 and tell you what room we have."

          "Thank you.  Pashk Ayar out."

          "Pointy-Ears?"  I asked Kani.

          "Ellias Elessedil.  Aina and Etwas's father."

          "Well, everyone, let's go.  Impolite to keep people waiting."

_Spaceport Terminal, Pashk Ayar Spaceport, Pashk Ayar, Lupia, 1215P _1/15/17____

          Akela Wolvidae was the same basic gray color as his children, but for a speckling of light silver hairs that belied his actual age.  Ellias Elessedil looked like most elves, no signs of aging at all.  And they were both smiling widely.  The personnel from the _Starfang and __Moonhowl rushed over to their respective fathers._

          "Well, looks like they're happy." I observed.

          "Happy, my ass.  Looks like they're ecstatic."  Hexx told me.

          "Indeed."

          "You sure do have a way for understating things, don't you, Remus?"

          Remus smiled.  "Indeed, Jay."

          "Shut up."

          That was the moment that Kani chose to call me over.  "Hey, Jay!  Come here!"         So I walked over.

          "What's up, Kani?"

          "I thought you might want to meet my father if you're intending to become part if the family."

          "Ok, sounds good.  Hey, wait, what'd you just say?"  Kani and Nel just laughed.

          "Nice to meet you, Admiral Caiola."

          "Nice to meet you, Admiral Wolvidae.  But you can call me Jay."

          "Then you can call me Akela.  Let's go back to my home.  I am off duty and I think that my wife would like to know that her daughter has survived the Nazhka Notayr destruction of the _Starfang."_

          "Alright, one second."  I turned over to where Hexx was talking to the Elessedils.  "Hexx!  You going with Ellias?"  He nodded his head yes, so I turned to Ruanek and Remus.  "And what are you two doing?"

          "We'll stay here and guard the ships." Ruanek answered. "I need to stay where I can get up to the _Romulus quickly, in case we get hit by a Notayr attack."_

          "Roger.  Lead the way, Akela."

_Wolvidae Home, Pashk Ayar Suburbs, Pashk Ayar, Lupia, 1350P 1/15/17_

          The Wolvidae family home looked almost organic.  There was not a angle in all the outside of the building.  It was painted a glossy black color.  Inside, it was a cream color.

          "Nellrya, I'm back!"  Akela yelled.  A female Lupian walked in, holding an infant Lupian.  She was a slightly darker shade of gray than Akela, and the baby was the same snow white as the spaceport controller, Ctal Leknl.  Her eyes widened at the sight of Kani.  She immediately handed the baby to Akela and proceeded to hug Kani.

          "Hey, Akela, does your wife run a daycare or something?"

          "No, she just babysits for family friends occasionally.  This is Ctal's son."

          "Ah."  I looked at my watch.  "Speaking of Ctal, he's almost off duty.  I'll have to notify Kani of that."

          "Notify me of what?" Kani asked.

          "1400, Kani."

          "1400… oh.  Ok, I'm calling Ctal now."  She dialed what I presume was Ctal's contact number.  "Ctal?  _Khol, this is Kanis.  I am at my parents' home with Jay.  Aina, Etwas and Nate are with Ellias.  The Romulans are guarding the fighters."  She paused for a moment.  "Ok.  See you then."  She disconnected and turned to the others.  "Ctal says that he'll be here in thirty to forty minutes with Ynleal."_

          "Is Ynleal his wife?"

          "Yes.  His son's name is Tyusel."

          "Alright."

          "Well," Nellrya said. "I might as well serve lunch.  Although, Akela, you're going to need to eat cafeteria-shit for the next couple of days, or until our children and their guest leave."  She walked off.

          "Well, Jay, I never asked you something.  What brings you here?"  Akela asked.

          "Admiral, the organization I head has found conclusive evidence that Nazhka Notayr has destroyed up to a dozen of our frigates and destroyers.  We have declared war on Nazhka Notayr and are pursuing an alliance with the United Commonwealth of Lupian Worlds.  It was also a convenient opportunity to allow any former UCLW/N personnel now working with Black Thunder a last chance to remain on their homeworld and rejoin the Commonwealth Navy."

          "Who do you think will go?"

          "I think Kani, Nel, Aina, and Etwas will go back with me."

          "Are you willing to take some others back with you?"

          "Well, yes.  If you are implying that you would be willing to go, I think you would be more valuable as a UCLW – Black Thunder liaison."

          "Lunch's on!"  Nellrya yelled.

          "Well, let's go eat."

_Wolvidae Home, Pashk Ayar Suburbs, Pashk Ayar, Lupia, 1445P 1/15/17_

          It turned out to be around forty-five miniutes until the Leknls, minus Tyusel, arrived at the Wolvidae home.  One of the things that you noticed about Ctal when first meeting him was that he walked with a slight limp.  Ctal's wife, Ynleal, was pretty normal.  She also had the same white fur coloring.

          "Hello, Ctal."  I said.

          "Hello.  I see that Kani and Akela brought you back here."

          "Yes.  Again, sorry about the control incident."

          He looked at Kani.  "Hey, Kani, can you try to get him to stop trying to apologize about that?"

          "Sorry." I said.  Ctal glared at me.  This went on for a minute or two, then a smile crept across his face.  Then we both broke out laughing.

          "Kani, I think you did alright." Ctal commented.

          I grinned.  "Of course she did, it's me."

          "You sound so sure of yourself, Jay." Kani laughed.

          "Um, of course." I grinned.

          "Now you sound too indecisive."

          "Love you too."

          "So, Jay, what races does your organization consist of?"  Ctal asked.

          "Mostly humans and Romulans."  I answered.  "What races does the UCLW consist of?"

          "Lupians only. The New Republic is our strongest ally." Ctal answered.

          "Ah.  Do you fly?"  I asked.

          "Yes…"  Ctal said uncomfortably.  Noticing his discomfort, I decided not to press the matter further.

_Parking Lot of _ULCW___Council__Building__, Downtown Pashk Ayar, Lupia, 1300P _1/17/17____

          I was walking back to my transportation from the conclusion of the negotiations to form an alliance between Black Thunder and the ULCW, whish had been successful when I heard someone call me.

          "Admiral Caiola!" I turned around.  The Bothan ambassador to the ULCW council, Borsk Fey'lya, was calling me.

          "Yes, Ambassador Fey'lya?"

          "I have received instructions from Coruscant."  Fey'lya answered.  "Those instructions directed me to pursue an alliance between the people of the New Republic and your Black Thunder.  I was also directed to assign a representative of the New Republic military as somewhat of a guide, if you so choose to continue on to Coruscant and for the duration of your stay there.  Do you wish to continue on to Coruscant, and if you so choose, do you have any requests for a guide representative of the people of the New Republic?"

          "Yes, ambassador, I wish to continue on to Coruscant, and my request for a guide would be, if she so wishes, a pilot by the name of Asyr Sei'lar."  I said.

          "Captain Sei'lar?"  Fey'lya looked shocked.

          "Yes, Ambassador.  Captain Asyr Sei'lar.  And Gavin Darklighter, if possible."

          "As you wish, Admiral."  Fey'lya replied.  "Until we next meet."

_Wolvidae Home, Pashk Ayar Suburbs, Pashk Ayar, Lupia, 1330P 1/17/17_

          "Jay!"  Kani exclaimed.  She ran up and threw her arms around me.  "How'd it go?"

          "Good to see you, too.  And to answer your question, it went well.  Next, we're going to Coruscant to argue… I mean, uh, negotiate with the New Republic."

          "Okay, sounds good.  We might as well tell everyone."

          "So, Kani, why are you so happy?"

          "Ctal is coming with us.  He told me this morning, after you left."

          "Alright, sounds good.  I'll go talk to him."

          "Have fun."

_Leknl__ Home, Pashk Ayar Suburbs, Pashk Ayar, Lupia, 1400P __1/17/17___

          I knocked on the door.  Ynleal came to the door and opened it.  "Oh, hello, Jay.  Come in, please."   So I walked in.

          "Ynleal, who is it?"  Ctal called.

          "It's Jay, dear."  Ynleal replied.

          Ctal walked in from another room.  "Ah, Jay, welcome.  What brings you here?"

          "Kani tells me you want to join Black Thunder."

          "Yes, that is true.  What of it?"

          "Why?"

          Ctal sighed.  "Jay, the reason that I _joined the UCLW Navy is because of the fact that I wanted to go out and see more of the universe than my little corner of the planet here.  Has anyone told you why I walk with a limp yet?"_

          "No, Ctal.  No one has told me anything, yet."

          "I used to be a fighter pilot like Kanis and Nelroth.  But one day during a Notayr attack, simply put I, so to speak, zigged when I should have zagged.  My Fang was destroyed, and I lost my leg from the knee down.  Now, I just have a good prosthetic."  Ctal shook his head ruefully.  "No doubt Kani has already told you about how we Lupians heal quickly, but we still cannot regenerate lost limbs.  Nel was my wingman at the time, and had his father exert some of his considerable influence on my behalf to get me the spaceport position instead of a medical discharge."  He looked up at me.  "But I want to do _something!  After a while, __even the attack procedures become __routine!"_

          "Ok, welcome to Black Thunder."

          Ctal seemed quite taken aback.  "That's all?"

          "What, do you want me to make it harder for you, Ctal?"

          "No, sir!"

          "Ok, pack up and be ready to go.  And Ctal?"

          "Yes, sir?"

          "Stop with the sir BS, please.  You're not on duty, yet."

          Ctal visibly relaxed.  "Alright, Jay.  And, thanks for accepting me in."

          I grinned.  "You're welcome, Ctal.  But don't make me regret it."  I then walked out the door and immediately called Hexx.  "Hey, Nate, it's Jay.  We've picked up a new member, and there's been a change of plans.  We're going to Coruscant first to negotiate with the New Republic.  Pack and get ready to start off to the spaceport within ten minutes of the go signal."

          "Roger." 

_Red Dawn Landing Pads, Pashk Ayar Spaceport, Pashk Ayar, Lupia, 1200P _1/18/17____

          We all were ready to go, and were at the landing pads with the fighters we were to get up to the _Romulus with.  Also, I had had the Romulans call down a freighter from the __Romulus to carry up luggage and the contents of the Leknl home, along with Ctal, Ynleal, and Tyusel._

          Once Ctal arribed, the first thing out of Hexx's mouth was, "Hey, weren't _you_ the Spaceport controller."

          "Yes, that was me."

          Hexx turned to look at me.   "Well. I guess we're important enoguh to warrant a guide offplanet."

          I laguhed.  "Hardly.  Commander Leknl is with us, now."  Just then, the attack alarms went off.

          "_Alert, Notayr attack in progress.__  All UCLW military personnel, report to your stations.  Repeat, all UCLW military personnel, report to your stations."_

_          Damn._  "Ok, Ctal, Ynleal, get on the transport.  We'll escort you up to the ship, then we'll join the defense."

          "Yes sir!"

_High Lupian Atmosphere, Lupia, Shinaell System, 1200P __1/18/17___

                   "Ruanek!  You have a transport incoming with personal items and three Lupians.  Prepare to receive."

          "Roger.  Ready to receive transport."

          "Good.  Caiola out."  I switched over to the transport's frequency.  "Thunder Null, this is Thunder Lead.  You have landing clearance for the bow landing bay."

          "Roger."

          I then switched over to the squadron frequency.  "Thunder group, this is lead.  Break into pairs, and fire at will."  I got acknowledgements from everyone, and then targeted a Notayr Fang.  As it drifted across my sights, I opened fire.  My shots hit the right engine, and the aircraft immediately went into a flat spin, and drifted towards the planet.  Off to the side, I saw one of the Notayr capital ships explode under the _Romulus's guns.  I gave a small grin at the sight, and went after another Notayr fighter._

**Five**

_Approach to Coruscant, Coruscant System, 1500P __1/20/17___

        "Thunder Two to lead."

          "Lead, here.  Go ahead, Two."

          "Jay, we got twelve ships on an intercept vector.  You got orders?"

          "Yeah, Hexx.  I got it."  I switched to the Rogue Squadron frequency Fey'lya gave me.  "This is Thunder Lead to incoming craft, please state intentions."

          "This is Rogue Leader, and Starfighter Command said you requested Rogue Squadron as hosts for your stay on Coruscant."

          "Yes, General Antilles, I had requested two of your pilots.  But, as I figure you and your squadron have nothing else to do, and we would have been spending most of our time with the Rogues anyway, what can I do?"

          "You'd be surprised.  Welcome to Coruscant, Red Dawn, and enjoy your stay on the most pristine planet in the Republic."

          "Thanks, Rogue Leader.  See you on the ground."

_Briefing Room, Coruscant Starfighter Base, Coruscant, 1215P _1/20/17____

          "Alright, Rogues," Antilles began, "We have some visitors, in the name of Red Dawn Squadron.  They were the Thunder group we intercepted earlier.  Now, I will introduce Red Dawn to you.  Then, General Caiola.  Stand up when I call your name.  First, I am Rogue Leader,  General Wedge Antilles.  Rogue Two is Colonel Tycho Celchu.  Rogue Three is Lyrr Zatoq.  Rogue Four is Hobbie Klivian.  Rogue Five is Major Wes Janson.  Rogue Six is Captain Gavin Darklighter.  Rogue Seven is Lieutenant Myn Donos.  Rogue Eight is Lieutenant Klee Jeen Slee.  Rogue Nine is Captain Corran Horn.  Rogue Ten is Lieutenant Ooryl Qrygg.  Rogue Eleven is Captian Asyr Sei'lar.  Rogue Twelve is Lieutenant Inyri Forge.  My XO, Lieutenant Narawa Ven, is also Rogue Null." He turned to look at me.  "Your turn, Admiral."

          I stepped up to the front of the room.  "Okay, same thing.  I am Admiral Jay Caiola, Thunder Lead.  Admiral Nate Hendrickson is Thunder Two.  Captain Remus is Thunder Three.  Commander Kanis Wolvidae is Thunder Four.  Captain Nelroth Wolvidae is Thunder Five.  Captain Etwas Elessedil is Thunder Six.  Lieutenant Commander Aina Elessedil is Thunder Seven.  Lastly, Commander Ctal Leknl is Thunder Null.  Any questions?"  Darklighter raised a hand.  "Go, Captain."

          "Sir, what unit of the Lupian Navy do you represent, and what planet are you based off from?"

          "My squadron represents a group called Black Thunder.  We are not part of the Lupian Navy.  We are based off of the planet Terra in the Sol System.  Any more questions?"  There were none.  "Very well.  General, you can have your podium back."

          Antilles ascended the stairs to the podium.  "Rogues, you are being hosts for now.  Try to make a good impression.  Dismissed."

          "Red Dawn, same for you.  Try not to get lost, that could prove embarrassing.  Have fun."

          All left save for Kanis.  "You coming, Jay?"  She inquired.

          "One sec, love.  I think the General wanted to talk."

          "Got it.  Can I stay?"

          "Sure."  Kanis, Wedge, and I walked to another, smaller room.  "So, General, you wanted to talk?"

          "Yes, I did.  Were those stock Fangs?"

          "Well, you get right to the point.  And to answer your question, no they weren't.  They were LF-1E fighters.  Faster, more maneuverable, and better armed than a Fang."

          "Better armed how?"

          "All four lasers are higher powered, four railvulcans were added, and two more missile bays were added, for a total of four."

          "Railvulcans?"

          "A rotary projectile cannon.  It uses a magnetic accelerator to fire a twelve inch titanium spike.  Any more questions?"

          "No, no more questions.  Let's go catch up with the rest of the squadrons."

          "Sounds good."

_Pilot's Lounge, Coruscant Starfighter Base, Coruscant, 1215P _1/20/17____

          Sure enough, all members of both squadrons were in the pilot's lounge, drinking one sort of drink or another.  Kani and I walked over and sat down by Nel who was bent over some kind of a drink or another.  Wedge sat with his squadron, where Darklighter had his arm around Sei'lar.  Hexx was sitting with his arm around Aina, which was a surprise.  I had not noticed any evidence of a couple between Aina and Nate, but then again I hadn't been looking very hard.  My attention had mostly been taken up by my own girlfriend, apart from the times where combat and negotiations were involved

          "Hello, sir."  Nel said.

          "Nel?"

          "Yes, sir?"

          "I'm done being called 'Sir' or 'Admiral' for today, or at least for a couple hours.  You are now ordered to speak freely, Nel.  Abuse it like you always do."  I told him.  Nel just grinned.

          "Hey, I like abusing my rights, too!"  Hexx chimed in.

          "Hexx, I wouldn't give you orders.  Most of the time you would disobey them just to be contradictory."  Hexx grinned.

          "Admiral?"  Darklighter inquired.

          "Yes, Captain?"

          "Does that go for us, too?"

          "Sure, if the General will agree to it too.  General Antilles?"

          "Why not?"

          "Alright.  Admiral Hendrickson is known as Hexx, Commander Wolvidae is known as Kani, and Captian Wolvidae is known as Nel."

          "Okay, Jay."  Wedge replied.

          "So, Jay, what do you do, other than fly around making treaties?"  Darklighter asked.

          "The usual kind of thing for spec ops or elite units.  Gather intel, plan a mission, go blow something up.  Sound familiar?"  Everyone nodded.

          "Are you allowed to talk about what op you're on now?"  Sei'lar questioned.

          "Kind of.  I mostly give myself permission to talk about the target, which is the Notayr in general."

          "You let yourself?"

          "Yeah.  I head Black Thunder."

          "Well, it sounds like we have more exalted guests than we thought!"  Gavin said sarcastically.  Everyone laughed at that comment.

          "Judging by your squadron, it looks as if your group is not opposed to having a multispecies squadron."  Asyr said.

          "Of course not.  And as for interspecies relationships, look at them," I replied nodding at Aina and Hexx.  "Or another example is myself and Kani.  In fact, if you ask many BT personnel, they'll probably say that an interspecies is nothing remarkable."  I laughed.  "_Look_ at me, Asyr.  I'm blatantly trying to steal you and Gavin for my squadron, and probably not even doing a very good job of it.  Next, I'll probably start giving out business cards.  'Look, call me at this number if you ever want to change your mind!'  I probably sound like a fucking telephone salesman.  I'm even talking to you like no one else is at the fucking table!"  Everyone else in the two squadrons was staring at me.

          "You done now, Jay?" Hexx asked.

          "Oh, fuck off, Hexx.  And to answer your question, _yes_ I am _done_."  Hexx laughed.

_General Caiola and Commander Wolvidae's Guest Quarters, Coruscant Starfighter Base, Coruscant, 2245P _1/20/17____

          "So, Kani, what were your impressions of the Rogues?" I asked.

          "They seemed pretty good as people.  I haven't seen them fly in combat or anything, so I'm not sure about that."  Just then, there was a knock on the door.

          "Come in."  The door slid open, and Gavin Darklighter walked in with Asyr Sei'lar.  "Hello Gavin, Asyr.  What brings you here?"

          Asyr spoke first.  "Jay, were you serious about asking us to join your squadron?"

          _ I was startled.  "Yes, Asyr, I would be happy to take you and Gavin, along with anyone else that wants to come along.  Thunder Null, Ctal Leknl, just joined up at Lupia.  Before, he was one of the Pashk Ayar spaceport controllers.  I take it that you are asking me this because you are considering joining Red Dawn?"_

          Asyr sighed.  "Yes.  And I suppose that you'll want a reason, so I'll give it to you.  May we sit?"

          I was somewhat taken aback by the question.  "Of course.  I was surprised that you hadn't already."

          Asyr smiled.  "Thank you.  Now for my reason.  As you probably know, Borsk Fey'lya disapproves strongly of my and Gavin's relationship.  A couple of days back, I had a conversation with Councilor Fey'lya in which he threatened to disclose information that he said could be… damaging to Rogue Squadron.  Therefore, Gavin and I have decided that it might be better for us if we leave the squadron."

          "Alright, good enough for me.  Welcome to Black Thunder; be ready to go by the time we leave.  Earliest time we'll leave at, probably five days from now.  Terran time that would be 25 January 2003."

          "Alright." Gavin said.  "That was quick.  Anything we should know?"

          "Yeah, some.  Like for example, in my organization, the "Sir" bullshit is for when you're joking with someone or formal things with other organizations.  And formal things do not come around very often. Before 6 January, Black Thunder didn't officially exist on Terra, but someone told.  Is there anything that you_ want to know?"_

          "What kind of vehicles do you use?"  Asyr asked.

          _Oh, Christ!   "Um, pretty much everything.  Most of the equipment we use is modified from the stock, but sometimes we use stock equipment.  We mainly do air ops, but we have the capability to do ground ops, too."  I yawned.  "Wow, I was more tired than I thought.  See you tomorrow."_

          "Alright, Jay."  Asyr smiled.  "See you tomorrow."  She left.

          "Well, I should go, too."  Gavin said.  "And, thanks, Jay."

          "You're welcome, Gavin.  See you tomorrow."  When Gavin had left, I turned to Kani.  "Well, good.  We have a new Eight and Nine.  I'm going to change the wingman arrangement, though.  Everyone will have two wingmen, so in combat we'll have three groups of three."  I sighed.  "I love you, Kani.  Woah!  My tiredness is screwing with my concentration!"

          Kani laughed.  "I love you too, Jay.  Weird screwed-up furless monkey-thing that you are, I love you."

          "Thank you for the compliment.  Strange hairy overgrown twig-growing-out-of-ass wolf-thing."  We both laughed.  "I'm going to have to get leave time for the Squadron when we get back to Terra.  Although the way things have been going, a vacation is going to have to wait until we're both newlyweds.  Probably Hexx and Aina, too.  Hmmm.  Jay Caiola.  Kanis Caiola.  Hey, Kani, your name rhymes."  I gave Kani a hug, but it turned into a kiss, surprising us both.  Breathless, we parted.

          "You know, Jay, you never asked me to marry you before you referred to us as future newlyweds."  Kani smiled.

          "Kani, I felt no need to ask you about that.  I undoubtedly love you enough to marry you, and I had assumed that the feeling is mutual.  So I'll ask you.  When you get some free time, will you marry me?"

          "Of course, on one condition."  Kani replied.

          "What?"

          "I want children.  Emphasis on the plural."

          "Honey, both of us benefit from that.  Of course we'll have more than one child.  And if something prevents us from producing children then we'll adopt a small herd."

          Kani laughed softly.  "Yes.  A small herd would be nice."  She moved in, and we kissed again.

          "Kani, I love you very much, but if this goes on much longer we're going to end up starting our herd regardless of either of our plans to the contrary."

          Kani smiled.  "_I don't have any plans to the contrary."_

          I laughed.  "Believe me, Kani, I would like very much to start our heard now, but I don't want to keep everyone up, and its bad manners to make love in a guest room."  I yawned.  "And besides, it'd be a letdown to you.  I'm so tired that if I could start to… perform I'd probably fall asleep." We laughed at that.

          Kani sighed.  "Yes, I forgot that you humans don't run on a 3rd Day system."

          "What the hell is a 3rd Day system?" I asked.

          My prospective wife looked surprised.  "Oh, I haven't told you about that yet?"  When I shook my head, she continued.  "Lupian biochemistry has it so that our bodies can stay fully awake for up to seventy-two hours.  The drawback is that after seventy-two hours, a Lupian will be completely ready to lay down and immediately go virtually comatose."

          "Oh."  I yawned again.  "I'm going to sleep.  You coming?"  Kani smiled, nodded, and followed me into the bedroom.

_Admiral Caiola and Lieutenant Colonel Wolvidae's Guest Quarters, Coruscant Starfighter Base, Coruscant, 1000P _1/21/17____

          "Jay!  Wake up, dammit!"  I heard Hexx yelling at me.  I put my head under the pillow, until I was dumped on the floor.  When I opened my eyes, I saw Nel with a smirk on his face, holding my recently vacated bed above his head.  Everyone else in Red Dawn was there, minus Gavin and Asyr.

          I groaned.  "Dammit, be happy I have clothes on."

          Everyone laughed.  A shadow appeared over me, and I looked up to see Kani.  "Don't worry, Jay, I would have told them if you had gone 'natural'."  She said.

          "Kani, you really don't know him well.  If you told him that, that'd make him want to dump me out of bed even more."

          Everyone laughed at that comment.  "Well, Jay, she told us that you were almost naked."  Hexx said.

          "So what'd you do?"

          Nel answered that question.  "Well, Jay, he motioned for us to go faster."

          "Ah.  I need to get some clothes on.  Everyone except for Kani and Nel, leave.  I'll be out in about ten minutes at the most."

          "Got it."  Hexx said.  He left, and the rest of the squadron followed.

          "So, Jay, what did you want to talk about?"  Nel inquired.

          I shrugged.  "Personal stuff mostly.  For example, as of last night you started on the track to becoming God's brother-in-law."

          "Huh?  Oh, congrats, both of you.  My parents will approve.  Hell, they'll probably be thrilled.  They liked you, Jay."

          "That's good.  They weren't too bad, either.  And it's not like we'll be out of contact often, as your dad is the liaison.

          "True, although I don't think the government will be too thrilled with you using the line for personal business."

          "They can piss off.  Besides, it's not like I'll be calling collect or anything."

          "Calling collect?"

          "I haven't explained that one yet?"  Nel shook his head.  "A collect call is a call that the recipient is charged for."

          "Oh.  Yes, I can see where that would make the government angry at you."

          "Yah."  By this time I was dressed in my customary black shirt and blue jeans outfit.  As usual, I was wearing a Metallica shirt.  "Let's go collect everyone else." 

**Six**

_Briefing Room, Coruscant Starfighter Base, Coruscant, 1010P _1/21/17____

          "Okay, people, I have some announcements to make.  First of all, we have two new members to welcome in.  Meet Captains Gavin Darklighter and Asyr Sei'lar, formerly of Rogue Squadron.  They will be Thunders Eight and Nine.  As a result of this, we will have a new wingman organization.  Myself, Hexx, and Remus will be the first sub-group, Kani, Nel, and Etwas will be the second group, and Aina, Asyr, and Gavin will be the third.  Any questions?"  Hexx raised his hand.  "Of course.  Go, Hexx."

          "What will the rooming arrangement be?  Asyr and Gavin will probably stay in their assigned rooms for the time being, but after we leave, there won't be any extra rooms."

          "To inform Gavin and Asyr, I'll go over all of the rooming assignments.  Kanis Wolvidae, Nelroth Wolvidae, and I will be in Room One, Hexx Hendrickson and Aina Elessedil will be in Room Two, Remus and Etwas Elessedil will be in Room Three, Gavin Darklighter and Asyr Sei'lar will occupy Room Four, and the Leknl family will occupy Room Five."  Asyr raised her hand.  "Yes, Captain?"

          "How many make up the part of the Leknl family with you, Jay?"

          "Three, Asyr."

          "You can fit a family of three in one room?"

          "The Leknl family consists of Ctal, his wife, Ynleal, and their son, Tyusel.  Tyusel is less than one year old."  I gave a momentary grin.  "Good thing we have the rooms soundproofed.  On board the ship we don't live in the rooms much, though.  We have pretty good rec facilities on board the _Romulus.  _

          "Sounds good, Jay." Asyr said. "Damned if I know how how you'll fit all them in one room when he gets older and wants his _own_ space."

          Ctal answered before I could.  "Sedatives, Asyr.  _Lots of sedatives."Everyone laughed at that. _

          "Any more questions?"  No hands were raised, so I continued.  "Dismissed.  Go have some fun, do something that you'll _mildly regret.  Emphasis on the mildly, Hexx.  No egging the pedestrians, or mooning traffic from another vehicle."  Everyone laughed at that._

  "Aina."  I called softly.  She stood and looked around, and I motioned her over to me.

          "What's up, Jay?"  She asked.

          "I meant what I said, _especially_ about your boyfriend.  Keep an eye on him for me, please?"

          "Are you expecting him to do something stupid?"

          "Aina, Hexx is a magnet for trouble. _ I_ would be stupid if I didn't expect anything to happen."

          "Alright, Jay.  I'll keep an eye on him."       

          "Thanks, Aina.  Have fun."

          Aina smiled and walked away.  Then Kani walked up to me.

          "So, Jay, what are we doing today?"

          I smiled.  "Well, Kani, Gavin and Asyr told me about a nice Coruscant restaurant.  I was thinking that we will go there in a bit."

          Kani smiled back.  "Sounds good, Jay."

          "Nel, come here, please." I said softly.  One of the similarities between Elves and Lupians is that they both have a similar smell and hearing range, although Lupian eyesight is slightly better at night.

          Nel walked over to me.  "Yes, Jay?"

          "Got plans?"

          "Yeah, in fact, I do. I'm going to do a combination of helping Gavin and Asyr pack and continuing to recode some Terran video games."

          "Ah.  Which ones?" I asked.

          "Well, let's see… I have Warbirds III, Rainbow Six: Raven Shield, and Need For Speed: High Stakes."

          "Alright, Nel, I can see redoing Need for Speed, but Warbirds and Raven Shield are already up-to-date, right?"

          Nel snorted.  "By Terran standards they are, Jay. By Lupian standards, they suck, no offense.  Most of Terra is still on flatscreen computers.  Lupia, on the other hand, is mostly on VR systems.  Well, gamewise.  Most work is still done on flatscreens."

          "Ah.  Which are you going to do first?"

          "I already have demo builds of each.  For Need for Speed, I have the BMW Z3 and Mercedes-Benz SLK 320 completely done, upgrades and all, and the Celtic Ruins track is done also.  On Warbirds, I have the P-51D, Bf-109G, M4A3, and Panzer V done with the Europe terrain.  On Raven Shield, I have the Black Light, Medium, and Heavy uniforms done, Beretta 92FS with High Capacity Magazine and Silencer attachments done, Heckler & Koch MP-5A4 with Silencer, High Capacity Mag, and Mini Scope attachments, and Kalashnikov AK-47 with the same selection as the MP-5 on the Oil Refinery map.  All three are running off of a Lupian engine that I have made many modifications to over the years.  Emphasis on the word many." Nel grinned. "Do you want to try?"

          "Not right now, Nel, thanks.  Maybe tonight?" I said.

          Nel looked somewhat disappointed.  "All right. Tonight, then."

          I turned to leave, but I heard Nel calling my name.  "Yes, Nel?"

          "I have an uplink to the Terran internet from here, as it would have the most relevant information for my purposes.  Would you have any websites I may want to check out?"

          "Yes, as a matter of fact.  One such website is fas.org, the website for the Federation of American Scientists, a general military website.  Another is world.guns.ru for R6 stuff.  Supercarsite.net will be good for car info.  MAHQ. net is a good site if you decide to do anything revolving around Gundam or several other mecha series.  Anything else?"

          Nel shook his head. "No.  Thanks, Jay."

          "You're welcome."  I replied.

_Admiral Caiola's and the Wolvidae's Guest Quarters, Coruscant Starfighter Base, Coruscant, 1700PT _1/21/17____

          Kani and I walked in from our day out, and saw Nel tapping on a large two-button peripheral plugged into an accessory port on his laptop.  "Hello, Nel." I said.

          "Hello, Jay."  Nel replied.  "How was your day?"

          "Great. How was yours?"

          "I went to go look at those sites you mentioned.  I also got the rest of the weapons and character models for R6 modeled with all attatchments and armor types and such.  I also implemented the rest of the pistols, MPs, and SMGs in R6, and I did some UC Gundam models, and I helped Gavin and Asyr pack, and got to know them a little better." He replied.

          "What MS models did you do?"

          "I did the RGM-79 GM, MS-05 Zaku I, and MS-06S Zaku II."

          "Attack of the mass produced, eh, Nel?"

          He laughed.  "Indeed, Jay."

          All this while, Kani had been staring at us, wondering what the hell we were talking about.  "All right, would someone mind telling me what you two are talking about?"

          "R6 is referring to Rainbow Six: Raven Shield, a game that your brother is working on converting to VR.  It deals with a counter-terror group called Rainbow.  Mobile Suit Gundam is a Japanese animated series with giant robots known as Mobile Suits.  The MSs named above are all mass produced."  I yawned.  "I think I'll go get some sleep.  Unlike some people here, I can't go for up to two days with out sleep, and I have negotiations to conduct in the morning.  See you two in the morning."

          "Later, Jay."

          "See you in the morning."

_Admiral Caiola's and the Wolvidae's Guest Quarters, Coruscant Starfighter Base, Coruscant, 1200PT _1/23/17____

          I walked into the room.  "Everyone packed?"  I asked.

          Nel nodded.  "I checked in with Hexx.  Everyone's packed and ready to go."

          "Are we all loaded?"

          "Yeah.  All craft loaded and preflighted.  I did yours for you."  Nel said.

          "All right, let's go."

_Bridge, IWS Romulus__, Outer Nazhkan Space, 1500PT _1/25/17____

          I had taken the conn of the _Romulus to give Ruanek a needed break, when suddenly the communications console beeped._

          "Sir, we are receiving a hail."

          "Onscreen"

          "Black Thunder warship, this is the Nazhkan shuttle A-149.  I, along with the other passenger on this shuttle formally request asylum on board your ship."

          "Shuttle A-149, this is the Black Thunder warship IWS _Romulus.  We grant your request for asylum.  You may proceed to the forward hangar."_

          "Thank you, IWS _Romulus_.  You may want to send out a fighter screen, as there are four Nazhkan Claw fighters closing fast."

          "Thank you, -149.  We will be sending out fighters.  _Romulus_ out."  I turned to the Security officer.  "Have a team meet them when they land.  Make sure they don't leave the hangar.  First Officer, you have the conn."  I walked to the turbolift, and stepped in.  I then keyed by communicator and called Hexx.  "Hexx, get the squadron to the hangar for a scramble mission."

          "Roger."

_Outer Nazhkan Space, 1505PT _1/15/17____

          "All right, Jay, what are we up against?"  Nel inquired.

          "Four Nazhkan Claw fighters."

          "You're shitting me."

          "Should I be?"

          "Jay, the Claw is a heavily modified Fang.  The Claw, however, is at least twice as good in all respects.  On top of that, the Nazhkans only assign them to aces."

          "Fuck."

          "Indeed."

          "All right, here they come!" I triggered off a burst of lasers at my target, shredding one engine and riddling the cockpit with shrapnel.  I turned to look for another target, but they were all down.  "All right, Red Dawn, RTB."

          "Looks like you overestimated them, Nel."

          "Looks like it.  Maybe our guest will be able to tell more."

_Forward Hangar, IWS Romulus__, Outer Nazhkan Space, 1510PT _1/25/17____

          We came in to land, but the first thing I noticed was shuttle A-149.  The first thing that went through my mind was, _What__ the fuck?  That_ is supposed to be a shuttle?  It looks more like a freighter than a shuttle!_  I landed, and got out.  I first went over to Nel.  "What the hell!" I whispered. "_That_ is supposed to be a shuttle?"_

          Nel chuckled.  "Nazhkan vehicular companies have a passion for doing things big.  That would be a _Delayith__ - class shuttle."_

          "Ah.  Big."

          "That would be a good word to describe it, Jay."

          By that time, we had reached our guests.  They were two male Nazhkans and a female Lupian on crutches.  I extended my hand.  "General Jay Caiola, Black Thunder Commander – in – Chief.  And you would be?"

          "Nilayal Kelnar, sir.  My Lupian friend is Atalya Silva.  My fellow Nazhkan is Auktaf Jakiyl, a freedom fighter against the current regime."  

          "AJ, please." Jakiyl inserted during the Kelnar's pause between sentences.

          Kelnar glowered at him, then continued. "We also have a cargo that we 'liberated' from the Garaith Arsenal factory that you might be interested in."

          "Ah.  Don't call me sir.  Call me Jay."

          "Yes, sir… Jay.  Sorry, the Notayr military is very strict about such things.  You may call me Nel, if you so wish." 

          "Alright, Nel.  The human to my right is my second-in-command, "Hexx" Hendrickson, with Aina Elessedil.  The Romulan to my left is Remus.  The female Lupian is Kani Wolvidae, and the other Lupian is her brother, Nel Wolvidae.  The other elf is Etwas Elessedil.  The other Human is Gavin Darklighter, with the Bothan Asyr Sei'lar.  That white Lupian over there trying to hide is Ctal Leknl, our ops officer. Now, what was this cargo?"

          "Ah, yes.  The cargo.  Follow me."

          Kelnar led us through the ship to the cargo hold.  When he turned the light on, the sight was very much of a surprise.

          The cargo of shuttle A-149 was a full set of twelve Claw fighters.  Kelnar turned to me and said, "Jay, I also request a position in your squadron.

          Atalya then spoke for the first time.  "As do I, Jay."

          "You too, AJ?"

          "Yes, General."

          "Granted, then .  I presume you all know how to fly these?"

          "Yes.  I helped develop the Fang as a civilian, and Nilay here does this for a living.  I'll be able to fly when my leg heals, as well as designing system upgrades for the Fangs and Claws.  And you might also want to check out the Koleth heavy bomber."

          "Alright, then, you'll be working with Nel on upgrades."

          Nel spoke up then.  "I have a few questions.  One, when did the Koleth go into production and two, why are so many Claws showing up?"

          Nilay answered.  "The Koleth went into production a week ago.  And, to answer your second question, the Nazhkan government has put the Claw into mass production."

          "Ah.  Didn't think that those bandits we destroyed were aces."

          "They weren't.  I'm quite insulted by that, actually.  You'd think that a Lek-Tal in the Notayr Special Forces would get more… persuasion."

          "You were NNSF, Nilay?" Kani exclaimed.

          "Yes."

          "Is that a good thing, Kani?" I queried.

          "NNSF is the best of the best, to use an overused phrase.  They're like the SS was in the Terran World War II."

          "And to think that I was standing guard over a helpless and immobilized Lupian _female…"_

          "Shut up, Nilay!" Atalya exclaimed jokingly.

          "Anything else?  No?" I questioned.  There were none.  "Alright, Nilay, open the cargo door up.  Let's get these moved out.  Ctal, you get one too, please, if you think you can handle it.  Repulsors only."  Nilay opened the door, and we all boarded one Claw.  I fired up the repulsors on my Claw, and guided it out of the freighter's cargo bay.  I then set it down, and waited for the rest of the squadron to land.   When everyone had set down, we congregated again.

          "Where to now, Jay?"  Nilay queried.

          "Damned if I know.  To sleep, possibly.  Or another hobby."  I replied.

          "Ah."

          "Check around with the rest of the squadron.  I'm sure someone'll show you around."  I turned to Nel.  "Hey, how many VR sets do you have?"

          "Four sets, including terminals."

          "Ah. Anyone else here want to go for a spin on Warbirds?"  Kani, Nilay, Nel, and Etwas answered in the affirmative. Etwas then went on to explain that he had two sets, so we asked for another player.  Silva decided that she'd like to participate, and we then divided into teams.  Kani, Nel, and I were the Allies, while Atalya, Nilay, and Etwas were the Axis.  We then proceeded to the quarters Kani, Nel, and I shared and hooked in. 

_Fighter Ramp, Allied Airbase, Near __Paris__, __France__, 1200PT __5/15/1941___

        When the game started up, one of the first things I noticed was that Kani, Nel, and I were already properly bedecked in WWII fighter pilot's attire, and were on the fighter ramp looking at a selection of fighters.  They were all late-model versions of the P-51D, P-47D, P-38L, and F4U-4.  There was even a FW-190D-9 with the Luftwaffe markings and USAAF markings painted in their place.  There were three of each, of course.  I took a the FW-190 with two Wfr.Gr.21 twenty-one centimeter Air-to-Air rockets, while Kani took a P-51D with six five-inch HVAR rockets along with two five-hundred-pound GP bombs, while Nel in the Lightning took ten HVARs and two one-thousand pound bombs.  We then lifted off, and headed towards the Axis base, with Kani and Nel as the attack force at two hundred feet above the ground and myself as fighter cover at 1000 feet AGL.  About three-quarters of the way there, a contact was spotted by Nel.  When I went closer, I saw that it was a Ju-52 and a Ju-87G being escorted by a Bf-109K-4. I then radioed back to the attack group.  "Attack group, this is One.  Bandits are one Junkers-52, one Junkers-87 Golf, and one Messerschmitt-109 Kilo-4. Over."

          Kani's voice replied. "Roger, One. Please advise on status of attack group, over."

          "Attack group, proceed on to the target.  I'll deal with these bogeys. Over."

          "Roger, one.  Proceeding to target, over and out."

          I then turned my attention to the hostiles.  Diving on the transport, I triggered off one of my rockets, hitting it in its left engine and blowing the wing off.  Alerted by the explosion, the other two aircraft scattered.  I dove between the two aircraft, pulled out, and decided to go after the Ju-87G.  I finally sighted the aircraft at 2 o'clock low.  I stood my Focke-Wulf on its wing, and began to close the distance between myself and the Ju-87.  I had cruised up into within 20 feet of the aircraft, when suddenly tracer fire began issuing from the rear of the aircraft.  As a result of my lapse of memory, I was hit in the wing and fuselage of my aircraft.  Dammit, should have remembered that turret.  Oh well, the damage doesn't _really _matter; he's going to die anyway.  I triggered a burst from my guns, shearing off the stabilizers from the tail.  I drifted into another firing position, and sent a burst into the area where the gunner sits.  The twin machine guns the gunner had used were shattered, and I think I may have heard some of the rounds start cooking off through my cockpit.  I am quite sure that that gunner, if he had been alive still, would have gladly switched places with me.  At that very moment, a burst of cannon and machine gun rounds intersected with my engine.  Oil spurted onto the windscreen as if blood from an artery, and in addition much the same thing would happen when I ran out of oil.  My engine temperature spiked, and I had to throttle back and decrease the prop rpm.  If Kani and Nel didn't egress from the target soon to get this fighter, I would be completely and totally fucked, _and_ dead to boot.

          "Attack group, report status."

          Nel's voice cut in. "We're getting off target and coming to help you with the fighter sweep.  How goes it with you?"

          I tried to put on a cordial tone.  "Well, two, I'd suggest you pour on the thrust, because I think my engine is getting ready to seize up, and the -109 is still alive and well." My engine chose that moment to stop. "Shit.  There goes the engine.  I'd suggest you hurry up now.  I'm not exactly eager to be shot down, after all.  One out."  I tried everything I knew how to do to get the engine to start back up.  The Me-109 chose that time to make another strafing run on my engine.  This time, my engine parted company with my aircraft completely.  Well, I don't have to worry about restarting it anymore.  While on that train of thought, at least it didn't catch on fire.  I jettisoned my fuel to make my aircraft lighter, and set a course for my home field.  I heard the sound of the Messerschmitt coming in for another pass, and braced my self for another round of cannon fire.  But, it never came.  The Me-109 rocketed past me, followed by Kani's now-clean P-51.  The -109 flew right in front of my sights.  It looked like too good of an opportunity to miss, so I triggered off my last Wfr.Gr.21.  A beautiful shot, it sailed right into the engine cowling of the Messerschmitt.  The aircraft disintegrated in an incandescent fireball, and we turned to head home.

          The flight home must have been one of the longest hours of my life.  I almost lost the aircraft many times.  I finally made it back to the field, and bellied in my ruined fighter on the grass beside the runway.

_Quarters of Nel, Kani, and Jay, IWS Romulus__, Outer Nazhkan Space, 1700PT _1/25/17____

          When I removed the VR headset, the first thing I noticed was that I was drenched in sweat.  The second thing I noticed was that that was okay, because we were all so drenched.

          "All right," I said, "Who flew the Messerschmitt?"

          Silva, looking a bit unsure of herself, raised her hand.  "I did, Jay."

          "Good job, Atalya.  You almost got me."

          "That I did, sir.  I think Nilay might have helped a bit with the rounds from his dorsal turret, though."

          "Ah. That gunner pissed me off."  I declared.  Everyone thought that was hilarious.  "All right.  I don't care what the rest of you do, but I'm going to go take a shower."  With that, I got up and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kani get up and follow me into the bathroom and close the door.  With the door closed, I walked over and kissed her.  She looked somewhat startled at first, but then she started kissing back.  

          When we parted, the first thing she said was, "You know, I'm going to have to gat used to that."  Then she initiated a kiss.

          When we parted again, I said, "We should take a shower.  Others might be waiting."

          She gave me a somewhat knowing smile and said, "You just want me to get my clothes off."

          My cheeks didn't start to heat, for a wonder.  "That's probably one of the reasons…"

          "Probably my ass."

          "How d'you do that?"

          She laughed.  She has such a wonderful laugh when heard alone.  "Never mind."

          I shrugged, and began to undress.  She finished a little after I did, and I noted for no obvious reason that the silvery-white fur that starts at the tip of her muzzle ends about 3 inches below her breasts.  So, I did what almost any man would do.  I froze in place and stared like a dumbass.

          "Jay?"

          "Huh?"

          "Weren't you the one who said that we should take the shower because others might be waiting?"

          "You ruin all my fun."  That laugh again.  I walked over to the shower.  "What temperature do you like the water? Warm? Cold?"

          "It doesn't really matter."  She said.  "The fur is fairly waterproof."

          "Isn't it hard to clean your skin, though?"

          "You mean below the fur?  Oh, absolutely.  The thing about it, though, is that it doesn't usually _need_ to have much done to it except for rinsing it off.  Most dead skin cells are removed through scratching and when the fur is brushed.  My fur, being gray as it is, doesn't need to be cleaned as much as, say, Ctal's.  Well, except for the leniya."

          "Leniya?"

          "This." She indicated the patch of silver-white fur around her chest, neck, and face.  "It doesn't translate exactly, but this is my leniya."

          "Ah."  The shower, having heated the required amount of water to the desired temperature, came on at that moment.  "Looks like our shower's ready."  We both got in.  "About the leniya, Kani.  I noticed that your brother did not have one.  Is the leniya a female-only feature, or is it just something in his genetics?"

          "The leniya is a female-only feature, actually.  A pale leniya is viewed by many as a beautifying featue, and a pure white leniya is prized.  This is one of the reasons that you will rarely see a white female paired with a gray or black male, is that they have no visible leniya."

          "Ah."  The rest of the shower passed in, for the most part, silence.When we got out, we dried off and Kani then started brushing her fur.  In the meantime, I went over to the alcove in the wall where both of us had uniforms laying out, neatly folded.

          "Um, Kani?"

          "Yes?"

          "There is a slight problem.  We both wear the same size."

          "What do you mean, you don't know whose is whose?  My uniform is the one with the hole in the ass."

          "Oh. Right."

          She laughed.

          I opened the door, and we both walked out to see Nel sitting on his bed.

          "It's about time you came out.  You have a call waiting, Jay."  With that, he walked into the shower.

          I walked over to the wall communications unit.  "Caiola, Jay, General." I said to open the message. "Replay message."

          A holo of my chief R&D scientist appeared before my eyes.  "Sir," it said, "the XF-3 is ready for trials back at the Marianas base."  It then cut out without a farewell, as was the man's habit.

          "So," I said, "It is done."


End file.
